Bloons TD 6 Ideas (NecroBlimp's conception)
Post your ideas here. Bloons Red bloon Speed: Lead bloon Size: Lead bloon parent: blue bloon, Spike bloon child: - RBE: 1 Spike bloon Speed: Blue bloon Size: Pink bloon parent: Bomb bloon child: Red bloon RBE: 2 Special: places roadspikes when popped. Blue bloon Speed: Arctic bloon Size: Arctic bloon parent: Water bloon, Smoke bloon, green bloon, Lightning bloon child: Red bloon RBE: 2 Bomb bloon Speed: Green bloon Size: black bloon parent: - child: Spike bloon RBE: 3 Special: Explodes when popped. Smoke bloon Speed: green bloon Size: yellow bloon parent: - child: blue bloon RBE: 3 Special: Explodes in a smoke cloud which stuns bloons when popped. Green bloon Speed: green bloon Size: green bloon parent: Grey bloon child: blue bloon RBE: 3 Water bloon Speed: green bloon Size: green bloon parent: - child: 10 blue bloons RBE: 12 Special: Immune to Liquid based attacks and fire. Lightning bloon Speed: Pink bloon Size: Shield bloon parent: Pineapple bloon child: blue bloon RBE: 3 Special: absorbs electic attacks, explodes into lightnings when popped. Pineapple bloon Speed: Blue bloon Size: Lightning bloon parent: - child: Lightning bloon RBE: 4 Special: drops pineapples upon death. Banana bloon Speed: Blue bloon Size: green bloon parent: - child: green bloon RBE: 4 Special: Drops bananas upon death. Orange bloon Speed: yellow bloon Size: yellow bloon parent: copper bloon child: green bloon RBE: 4 Special: Immune to Heat based attacks Grey bloon Speed: Pink bloon Size: yellow bloon parent: yellow bloon Child: green bloon RBE: 4 Special: Immune to things that can pop camo+lead bloons Coal Bloon Speed: green bloon Size: 0.70x red bloon parent: golden bloon Child: grey bloon RBE: 5 HP: 3 Special: Immune to fire Cyan bloon Speed: 1.25x pink bloon Size: pink bloon parent: purple bloon child: orange bloon RBE: 5 Special: immune to water and ice attacks Copper bloon Speed: 1,25x lead bloon Size: Orange bloon parent:- child: orange bloon, yellow bloon RBE: 10 Special: immune to sharp things (excl. spiked balls and 9inch nails) Lithium bloon Speed: Green bloon Size: Lead bloon parent: Magnesium bloon Child: Orange bloon RBE: 5 Special: Immune to electric attacks Yellow bloon Speed: yellow bloon Size: yellow bloon parent: plastic bloon, Copper bloon, pink bloon Child: Grey bloon RBE: 5 Special: Immune to glue Golden bloon Speed: 2x pink bloon Size: pink bloon parent: Lime bloon child: coal bloon RBE: 6 Special: immune to sharp things, gives you 100$ if it leaks but takes 6 lives Plastic bloon Speed: blue bloon Size: Yellow bloon parent: Osmium bloon child: 2 yellow bloons RBE: 11 HP: 3 Special: Drops molten plastic upon death (only by heat and electric based attacks) Magnesium bloon Speed: 1.3x Red bloon Size: Green bloon parent: Nickel bloon child: Lithium bloon RBE: 6 Special: explodes upon death, immune to ice and sharp attacks Pink bloon Speed: pink bloon Size: pink bloon parent: coconut bloon, white bloon, black bloon, purple bloon child: yellow bloon RBE: 6 Lime bloon Speed: 1.125x yellow bloon Size: Pink bloon parent: - child: Golden bloon RBE: 7 Special: Immune to snap freeze and corrosive glue Purple bloon Speed: 1.25x white bloon Size: 0.90x Lead bloon parent: Ultraviolet bloon child: cyan bloon, pink bloon RBE: 12 Nickel bloon Speed: Lead bloon Size: Magnesium bloon parent: cobalt bloon child: magnesium bloon RBE: 7 Special: immune to sharp things and heat attacks Coconut bloon Speed: Blue bloon Size: Lead bloon parent: - Child: 2x pink bloon RBE: 13 HP: 4 Special: drops coconut fragments upon death which can be eaten by monkeys. (increases attack speed by 20%) Black bloon Speed: 0.90x White bloon Size: 0.95x White bloon parent: Lead bloon, Zebra bloon child: 2 Pink bloons RBE: 13 Special: immune to explosives and fire White bloon Speed: 1.10x Black bloon Size: 1.05x black bloon parent: tiger bloon, zebra bloon, Arctic bloon child: 2 pink bloons RBE: 13 Special: immune to ice attacks but water will upgrade him to an Arctic bloon Osmium bloon Speed: 0.55x Lead bloon Size: Tiger bloon parent: Unuoctium bloon child: 4 plastic bloons RBE: 45 Tiger bloon Speed: Zebra bloon Size: zebra bloon parent: Red Silver bloon child: 2 white bloons RBE: 27 Special: immune to fire and explosive attacks Lead bloon Speed: Red bloon Size: Coconut bloon parent: Carbon bloon child: 2 black bloon RBE: 27 Special: immune to sharp things Cobalt bloon Speed: Lead bloon Size: Green bloon parent: Bloontonium bloon child: Nickel bloon RBE: 8 Special: immune to explosives, sharp things and ice Arctic bloon Speed: White bloon Size: Blue bloon parent: - child: 3 white bloons RBE: 40 Special: Freezes other bloons and drops icicles upon death Unuoctium bloon Speed: 0.5x Z.O.M.G. Size: yellow bloon parent: - Child: 2 Osmium bloons RBE: 91 Special: immune to fire attacks Zebra bloon Speed: Tiger bloon Size: Tiger bloon parent: Rainbow bloon child: black bloon, white bloon RBE: 27 Special: immune to ice and explosives Ultraviolet bloon Camo: always Speed: Green bloon Size: Green bloon parent: Diamond bloon child: Purple bloon RBE: 13 Special: has always camo, only the outline is visible A.M.M.O. Armored Mini M.O.a.b. Class: semi M.O.A.B. Speed: Mini M.O.A.B. Size: 1.25x Mini M.O.A.B. parent: - child: 6 Lead bloons HP: 225 RBE: 163 Special: immune to glue, ice and sharp things Diamond bloon Speed: Ceramic bloon Size: 0.90x Ceramic bloon parent: - child: 4 Ultraviolet bloons RBE: 53 HP: 15 Special: gives you extra cash upon death Rainbow bloon Speed: 1.25x Green bloon Size: Pink bloon parent: Ceramic bloon, glass bloon, concrete bloon, brown bloon child: 2 Zebra bloons RBE: 54 Special: immune to glue and fire Red Silver bloon Speed: Zebra bloon Size: Pink bloon parent: - child: 2 tiger and 2 zebra bloons RBE: 105 Special: immune to sharp things Platinum bloon Speed: Red silver bloon Size: Brown bloon parent: - child: Zebra bloon RBE: 28 Special: Immune to electric and sharp attacks Carbon Bloon Speed: yellow bloon Size: brown bloon parent: - child: Lead bloon RBE: 28 Special: immune to sharp things, explosives, ice and glue Bloontonium bloon Speed: Purple bloon Size: Zebra bloon parent: Shielded bloon core child: Cobalt bloon RBE: 9 Special: Pops nearby bloons in a 50px radius Shielded bloon core Speed: lead bloon Size: 0.95x Shielded bloon parent: Shielded bloon Child: Bloontonium bloon RBE: 10 Special: Explodes upon death Glass bloon Speed: 0.90x Rainbow bloon Size: Platinum bloon parent: - Child: Rainbow bloon RBE: 54 Special: immune to electric attacks but the electric attacks can pop the bloons inside Brown bloon Speed: Ceramic bloon Size: Glass bloon parent: - child: Rainbow bloon RBE: 54 Special: immune to water attacks Concrete bloon Speed: Ceramic bloon Size: Ceramic bloon parent: spiked bloon, Mini M.O.A.B. Child: Rainbow bloon HP: 5 RBE: 54 Ceramic bloon Speed: Brown bloon Size: Stone bloon parent: R.O.M.G., D.D.T., M.O.A.B. child: 2x Rainbow bloon RBE: 107 HP: 10 Shielded bloon Speed: Lead bloon Size: 1.10x Shielded bloon core parent: Black hole bloon Child: Shielded bloon core RBE: 11 HP: 50 Special: the shield can pop other bloons Black hole bloon Speed: Lead bloon Size: 1.10x shielded bloon parent: - Child: Shielded bloon RBE: 12 HP:25 Special: sucks some bloons into himself in a 50px radius. R.O.M.G. (rocket of Mighty Gargantuaness) Speed: Golden Bloon Size: Arctic bloon parent: Z.O.M.G. Rocket launcher (not upon Death) child: 2x Ceramic bloon RBE: 215 HP: 5 Special: Does 10 Damage to towers when launched on them, explodes upon death Mini M.O.A.B. (Mini Massive Ornary Air Blimp (mini or massive?)) Speed: Green Bloon Size: A.M.M.O. parent: - child: 3 Concrete bloons RBE: 322 HP: 125 D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan) Speed: pink bloon Size: 0.75x B.F.B. parent: - Child: 6 Camo regen ceramics Camo: always RBE: 992 HP: 350 Special: immune to sharp things M.O.A.B. (Massive Ornary Air Blimp) Speed: Red bloon Size: 0.75x D.D.T. parent: B.F.B. Child: 4 Ceramic bloons HP: 200 RBE: 736 B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) Speed: 0.5x M.O.A.B. Size: 1.25x D.D.T. parent: Z.O.M.G. child: 5x M.O.A.B. RBE: 3846 HP: 700 Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness) Speed: 0.5x B.F.B. Size: 1.50x D.D.T. parent: O.B.O.I. child: 5x B.F.B. HP: 4000 RBE: 22225 O.B.O.I. (Oversized Blimp Of Inflation) Speed: 0.5x Z.O.M.G. Size: 1.25x Z.O.M.G. parent: G.I.D. child: 5x Z.O.M.G HP: 12000 RBE: 124125 G.I.D.(Gigantic Inflating Dirigible) Speed: 0.5x O.B.O.I. Size: Z.O.M.G. parent: - Child: 3x O.B.O.I. HP: 40000 RBE: 412375 Tracks Monkey lane detour Entrys: 1 Ends: 2+2 (2 are only accessable by bloons through tornadoes) Type: Advanced/Expert Special: if a bloon floats over the spiked balls the bloon would pop. The Original bloons game Entrys: 2 Ends: 6 Type: Extreme track/Nearly Impossible track Special: only for special missions (The Original Bloons) Items Note: no crafted items are shown. Golden Dart Type: Equippable Dropped by: Golden Bloon Effect: Increases pierce by 6 Rarity: Rare (5-10% chance) Equippable to: towers with darts Lead Shard Type: Crafting item Dropped by: Lead bloon Rarity: Uncommon (10-25% chance) Used to craft: Lead panels (used to Increase Defense), Lead bars (used to Sell for 50$ or to make Lead based bloons) Bloontonium Type: Other Dropped by: all bloons Rarity: Epic (0.1-1% chance) (chance sinking at higher rounds (75+)) Used to: Create bloons/blimps Iron Shards Type: Crafting item Dropped by: Spiked bloons, A.M.M.O.s Used to craft: iron bars (used to sell for 100$ or to make A.M.M.O.s), Iron panels (used to increase Defense and hp) Rarity: Uncommon (^see lead shard) Dirt Pile Type: Crafting item Dropped by: Ceramic bloons Rarity: Common (25-50% chance) Used to craft: Clay walls (used to increase Defense and hp) Banana Peel Type: road item Dropped by: Bananas, Banana bloons Rarity: Uncommon (^See lead shard) Used to: stun bloons Limited: Yes Price: T: 5 E: 10 M: 15 H: 25 I: 35$ Giant icicle Type: Equippable Dropped by: Arctic bloons, Zebra bloons, White bloons Rarity: Rare (^see golden dart) (chance sinking at higher rounds) Effect: has permanent Ice shards + New upgrade for 0/3: cold flames: Works like dragons breath with additional freezing. Equippable to: ice towers Game modes/Game mechanics New Gamemodes: Trivial: Everything costs 20% less than in easy mode Rounds: 25 Cash Earned: B: 50$ I: 80$ A: 150$ Exp: 250$ Ext: 10000 Xp NIT: 100000 Xp 50 AP 400$ Survival: Everything costs 10% more than in easy mode Rounds: no limit Special: Every tower has hp and defense and some bloons are attacking, Repairing and healing costs 50% less than the sell price. Rank: 30 New Game mechanics: Monkey Vs Monkey mode: nearly the same as in BTD Battles Tower Equipment and crafting system: '''allows you to boost your towers and Create bloons '''HP, Damage and Defense System: '''see Survival mode:special Rounds Round 1: 20 Reds Round 2: 25 Reds 5 Spike bloons Round 3: 20 Blues 10 Spike bloons 1 Reds Round 4: 80 Reds 10 Blues Round 5: 10 Greens Round 6: 20 Greens 40 Blues Round 7: 100 Reds 50 Blues 50 Greens 75 Bomb bloons Round 8: 50 Smoke bloons 250 Reds 5 Greys Round 9: 10 Lightning bloons Round 10: Miniboss: 25 Water bloons Round 11: 20 Yellows 550 Reds 10 Water bloons Round 12: 50 Regen Greys 100 Pineapple bloons 10 Banana bloons Round 13: 150 grouped Regen Reds 500 Greys 10 Oranges Round 14: 100 Cyans 5 Coppers 1 Lithium 10 Pinks Round 15: 40 Plastics 40 Coal 300 Grouped Regen Pinks Round 16: 200 Regen Cyans 40 Purples 2 Coconuts 5 Golden 2 Blacks 2 Whites Round 17: 50 Coconuts 50 Blacks/Whites (Switching) Round 18: 20 Osmiums Round 19: 200 Regen Plastics Round 20: Miniboss: 50 Fast Pinks (50 Leads at Hard and impoppable only) Round 21: 100 Fast Regen Whites Round 22: 1000 Reds 55 Regen Blacks 500 Cyans Round 23: 400 Fast Cyans 200 Fast Yellows 50 Magnesiums Round 24: 1 Camo Green Round 25: Semi-boss: 1 Camo Regen Fast Lead Round 26: 10 Leads Round 27: 500 Pinks 500 Yellows Round 28: 20 Tigers 20 Zebras Round 29: 200 Limes 20 Unuoctiums 50 Nickels/Cobalts (switching) Round 30: Miniboss: 1 A.M.M.O. 500 Rubber Stones Round 31: 50 Ultraviolet bloons 200 Zebras 100 Regen Limes Round 32: 1 Bloontonium bloon Round 33: 50 Arctic bloons 200 Coconuts Round 34: 25 Rainbows 25 Carbons 1 A.M.M.O. 5 Shielded bloons Round 35: 100 Regen rainbows 1 Camo Regen Arctic 50 Fast carbons Round 36: 50 Glass 50 Stones 200 Camo Leads 500 Carbons Round 37: 3 A.M.M.O.s 1 Mini M.O.A.B. Round 38: 700 Browns 100 Glass 5 Mini M.O.A.B.s 10 A.M.M.O.s Round 39: 500 Camo Glass 500 Camo Ultraviolets 5000 Greens 2000 Reds Round 40: Miniboss: 500 Ceramics Round 41: 25 A.M.M.O.s Round 42: 200 Camo Rainbows 10 Fast Golds Round 43: 100 Ceramics 10 Mini M.O.A.B.s 1000 Reds 1000 Cyans Round 44: 50 Ceramics 10 A.M.M.O.s 1 (R.O.M.G. 5% chance on hard and impoppable) Round 45: 1 M.O.A.B. Round 46: 1 M.O.A.B. 20 Mini M.O.A.B.s 1000 Cyans 100 Browns Round 47: 200 Camo ceramics Round 48: 50 diamond bloons 40 Black hole bloons 2 M.O.A.B.s Round 49: 29 Fast Rubber Ceramics (1 Ceramic: takes only 2 hits to pop) Round 50: Boss: 1 D.D.T. Properties '''Camo property Makes the bloon camo. Appearance: Camo spots Round: 24 Fast property Makes the bloons twice as fast. (not for golden bloons and R.O.M.G.s) Appearance: bloons will have a lightning bolt on it. Round: 20 Regeneration property The bloon can regen 1 layer every 3 seconds. Appearance: Heart shape Round: 12 Rubber property Sharp things and Fiery will bounce off. Appearance: rubber block icon from bloons (game) on the bloons Round: 30 Secrets Spiked bloon Not be confused with the spike bloon. Speed: Ceramic bloon Size: Pink Bloon Immunity: sharp things (except: Road spikes) Parent: - Child: Stone bloon Special: only accesable by pressing S+B Towers Tack Minigun Speed: 1.25x Dartling gun Price: 1245 Pierce: 4 bloons Damage: 1 layer HP: 55 Rank: 30 Weakness: lead bloons, camo bloons and moab class bloons Special: unlock through popping 1.000 moab class bloons, can pop ice bloons, can overheat (cooldown: 15 sec) Tier 1 Spiky matter: 650$/800$/925$/1100$ If the tacks miss, the tacks would create road spikes. (only if they are flying over the track) Hot and pointed: 750$/900$/1025$/1200$ The tacks can pop lead and can pierce through 4 bloons. Now featuring C4!: 800$/1000$/1180$/1345$ The tacks are now Explosive Tack madness: 4500$/6000$/7500$/9000$ Ability: The tack minigun spins around and the firing rate is multiplied by 10 Tier 2 Cryo tacks: 300$/450$/610$/800$ The tacks can now freeze bloons. Less spread: 100$/200$/350$/500$ The tack minigun has less spread. Hornet gun: 1900$/2200$/2600$/3000$ The tack minigun shoots hornet that have double pierce and they can do extra damage to moab class bloons. Laser sentrys: 3100$/3370$/3640$/4020$ The tack minigun spawns 5 laser miniguns with a fire rate of a 0/0 super monkey. Your Ideas N.I.TR.O.N HP: 10000 Immunity: Explosives Round: 130 Children: 3 Z.O.M.Gs Parents: none RBE: 66675 by: BlaZeYT Images Category:Public Edit Pages